Amino alcohols are used in aqueous based paints as neutralizing agents. In many geographies, paint manufacturers are facing regulations to reduce the volatile organic content (VOC) of their formulations. Conventional neutralizing amines are 100% volatile and are therefore VOC contributors. In addition, when used in an otherwise low VOC paint formulation, the odor of such amines is more noticeable.
Two alternatives for use as neutralizers, that are by definition non VOC contributors, are ammonia and inorganic bases such as KOH. Ammonia, while an efficient neutralizer, has a very strong odor and is unsuitable for use in low odor paint. Inorganic bases result in coatings with poor scratch and mar resistance.
Efficient neutralizing agents, which both exhibit low or no VOC and have very low or no amine odor, would be a significant advance for the paints and coatings industry.